Of Gallifrey and Earth
by Lo613
Summary: What is it that makes the Doctor believe that after Amy and Rory become married, Rory is now Rory Pond? Pure speculation. Please read and review.


**So this is basically my explanation of why the Doctor is so thoroughly convinced that Rory is now Rory Pond in 'The Big Band Two'. Enjoy! Disclaimer- *checks ID* Nope, this doesn't say Steven Moffat on it. I must not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

It was the morning after the Ponds wedding. The Doctors internal clock told him that it had been exactly nine hours and thirty-seven minutes: he was lying underneath the floors of the TARDIS console, performing maintenance as he often did to pass the time, waiting for the newly weds to return from what ever it was that they were doing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard the familiarly weighted footsteps of his friends. The Doctor untangled himself from the mess of wires he had gotten involved in and sprang up to the same level that Rory and Amy were at.

" Ponds!" He greeted enthusiastically, grinning widely. Rory stepped forwards a bit.

" Actually Doctor, it's not the Ponds. It's the Williams now." He corrected. The Doctor turned to the TARDIS console.

" I could have sworn that Amelia's last name was Pond, Rory." The Time Lord said. Rory nodded.

" Yes," He agreed. " And then we got married."

The Doctor spun around to face Rory.

" Exactly. You got married. So you're the Ponds now." He said in a rather matter-of-fact voice. Rory leaned against the console to the left of the Doctor and Amy Jim on the opposite side.

" Doctor," Amy began, clearly confused. " Why do you keep saying that?" She asked cautiously.

" Saying what?"

" That we're the Ponds now."

The Doctor halfway glanced up at Amy before returning to the ships controls.

" Because you are." He said again, though it sounded as if a hint of doubt had entered his voice. Any and Rory exchanged a concerned look over the Time Lords shoulders.

" Okay, seriously Doctor, you can stop this now." Said Rory.

" Hmm? Stop what?"

" Saying that we're the Ponds." Rory reminded him.

" Now why would I do that?"

" Because we're not! We're the Williams!" Rory exclaimed.

The Doctor turned around in the dramatic fashion that was specificity his and leaned against the guard rail, facing his companions.

" Rory Pond," He began. " I've been married. And I specificity remember not being terribly pleased about giving up my last name. I remember vividly that I took my wife's last name. And that was that: the male takes the females surname. Now unless that has changed, I can say with confidence that you two are the Ponds. Not the Williams, but the Ponds. Am I right?" He asked with a mild air of impatience. Rory and Amy exchanged another look.

" Wait a minute, wait a minute." Rory started. " You've been married before?" He pointed a disbelieving finger. " You?"

" Yes. I've been married before. Scary thought, me being domestic. More to the point though-"

" This was back on Gallifrey?" Amy interrupted. The Doctor nodded shortly.

" On Gallifrey yes. Back when it was still...exsistant." He broke off uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with either of his friends.

" So on Gallifrey the husband took the wives name?" Amy inquired. Another curt nod.

" Yes Amelia, that's how it works. So if your last name is indeed Pond, the. Rory is now Rory Pond." He replied, his words clipped.

" Doctor," Amy began gently. " On Earth it's the other way around."

The Doctors head shot up from where it had been, sunken down upon his chest, so that he could properly see Amy and Rory. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but apparently decided against it. Instead he returned to the console, fiddling with controls.

" Right." He finally said after a few very long, awkward, seconds. " Of course. Earth, not Gallifrey. The wife takes the husbands name." He smiled tightly. " I'm being thick. To much stuff in my head, makes it hard to remember the important things when you need to. Bigger head, that's what I need." He rambled on in a clearly false cheery voice. He walked over to the other side of the console, opposite of Amy and Rory, still muttering to himself. Amelia looked at her husband meaningfully. He looked back and nodded. She walked over and joined the Doctor, placing a hand on his back, causing him to stiffen at her touch. He straightened himself out all the way, standing up at his full height instead of bent over the controls.

" Doctor," She began. The Doctor looks back up at her, eyes brooding.

" Doctor," She started again, having been thrown off slightly by her friends reaction. " You can call us he Ponds if you want." She offered. The Time Lords features softened, his eyes becoming kinder. He placed an abnormally cool hand on her shoulder.

" Thank you Amelia. Rory." He said, acknowledging what they were doing for him. And he smiled. A real smile this time, not one of false ones he so often used to keep up his constant facade. He smiled and did his strange half dance, half run around the TARDIS controls, just a boy with all of time and space at his disposal, no idea where he might end up next

* * *

**So tell me what you thought! Loved it? Hated it? Reviews are welcome! Very much so! I take suggestions for story's and if you leave me one the chances are very much in the favor of that story being written up and posted here. So go ahead and fire away! Thanks for reading! Have a great day and DFTBA!**


End file.
